Relación Cuddles-Giggles
thumb|Ellos con las manos agarradas Cuddles y Giggles han tenido varias experiencias romanticas a lo largo de la serie. Muchos fans piensan que esta relación es una relación de novio y novia (Aunque Giggles ha salido con otros personajes en los Love Bites) Interacciones Spin Fun Knowin' Ya/Blast from the Past Ellos estuvieron en el parque junto con Toothy y Lumpy. This Is Your Knife Ellos y Flaky estuvieron en el campamento juntos antes de que Flippy los matara. Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark Giggles se muestra junto con Handy en las tumbas de Cuddles y Petunia, donde aparentemente lamentan sus muertes, suponiendo la reciente relación con Cuddles y Handy con Petunia. Flippin' Burgers Cuddles y Giggles se sentaron en la misma mesa juntos, donde accidentalmente Cuddles derrama ketchup en el pecho de Giggles, provocando que ambos se rían, por lo que se puede decir que tienen una relación juguetona. Class Act Ellos llevaron a cabo en un acto navideño junto con Toothy, Sniffles y Nutty. Remains to be Seen En este episodio, se evidencia que ellos dos están en una relación de novio y novia. Como zombies, Cuddles y Giggles están sentados comiendo un cerebro representado como espagueti, uniendo sus bocas y terminan besándose, haciendo una referencia a la popular escena de película de Disney "La Dama y el Vagabundo". I Nub You Cuddles es visto empujando a Giggles en un columpio. Luego, ambos son vistos caminando agarrados de la mano. We're Scrooged! Cuddles empieza a jugar con Giggles con el dedo arrancado de Toothy, manchándola de sangre, lo que provoca que ambos se rían y diviertan. From Hero to Eternity Ambos son vistos jugando lanzándose bolas de nieve. Todo iba bien hasta que Giggles, sin querer, agarra una piedra al tratar de hacer otra bola de nieve y se la lanza a Cuddles, provocando que quede inconsciente. Snow Place to Go Ambos son vistos sentados en sillas juntos, disfrutando de un día de embarcación. Double Whammy Parte 1 Al principio del episodio, ambos se sientan juntos en un carro de la montaña rusa. YouTube 101: Subscriptions Cuddles es visto en su cuarto, con diversos posters y fotografías de Giggles en éste. Cuddles se suscribe a la página principal de Giggles, donde observa un vídeo reciente titulado "Giggles en la tienda de malteadas", donde al hacer clic, ve a ésta teniendo una cita con Disco Bear. Frustrado, Cuddles empieza a llorar y tira un retrato de Giggles en la basura, sin saber que la "Giggles" que estaba teniendo una cita con Disco Bear era de cartón. Sin embargo, pese a la melancolía de Cuddles, vuelve a salir con Giggles en episodios posteriores. The Carpal Tunnel of Love Cuddles y Giggles se enamoran a primera vista. Él hace todo lo posible para impresionarla, como regalarle una flor y darle un dibujo de corazón, todo estropeado por Lumpy. Finalmente, lograron tener un breve momento juntos, hasta que Lumpy se asusta por el ojo arrancado de Toothy. Finalmente, ambos son empalados en la boca, uniéndolas como un "beso". Curiosidades *Este es el emparejamiento más famoso del universo canónico, junto con la Relación Handy-Petunia, pero ese es el segundo o tercero emparejamiento mas famoso entre los fans, como la Relación Flippy-Flaky que es el emparejamiento mas famoso del fanon.. *Giggles también salió con Russell tres veces (Sea of Love, You're Kraken Me Up, Put Your Back Into It) con Cro-Marmot una vez (Cold Hearted), con The Mole dos veces (Blind Date, Cold Hearted) y con Flippy una vez (On My Mind). Sin embargo, Cuddles puede no ser consistente si ella sale con otros personajes (como en YouTube 101: Subscriptions cuando se pone celoso cuando piensa que Giggles sale con Disco Bear). Esto podría significar que Giggles esta engañando a Cuddles, que los episodios mencionados ocurren en universos alternos, o que tienen lugar antes de que ambos forman su relación. *Ellos tienen un juego cada uno donde están el único personaje jugable y están volando. Giggles está en Strandead y Cuddles está en Hare Trigger. *Dentro de la serie, Ellos hasta ahora sólo se han besado cuando han muerto, en The Carpal Tunnel of Love. Categoría:Relaciones